The popularity of the Internet, coupled with the ever-increasing capabilities of personal/mobile electronic devices, has provided users with the ability to enjoy, as well as to generate for others to enjoy, multimedia content almost anytime and anywhere. For example, users may receive streams corresponding to live and video on demand (VOD) content (e.g., television shows and movies) at personal electronic devices, such as computers, mobile phones, and tablet computers. Further, users may use a personal electronic device to capture and stream live events (e.g., sports events) to other users.
Generally, when a stream is provided to a server, the server should have instructions on how to process the stream. There are instances, however, when a user, through an oversight for example, may not have provided any, all, or proper instructions to a server before the server begins to receive the stream. In such instances, the user may have to stop a streaming application that is sending a stream to the server, access the server, and manually configure the server to process the stream. After manually configuring the server, the user may restart or resume the streaming application.